


Beloved Bughead

by NefariousNiomi



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, Dark, Dark Betty Cooper, Dark Jughead Jones, F/M, Fanfic, Hot, Kinky, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, basojustbugheadporn, somecutesomenasty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NefariousNiomi/pseuds/NefariousNiomi
Summary: BASO a load of one shot smuts for Bughead fans.





	1. "I may have to punish you."

//Author notes: This is my interpretation of the scene and how I'd imagine Bughead sex. BDSM and Mature themes. It contains bondage, submission and temperature play.This has not been checked by a second party so will contain mistakes. I do not own any of the characters or even the plot at the start. Inspired by Riverdale on the CW and Archie's comics. ENJOY. //

Please don't report this took me ages to make.

DOM BETTY Y'ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"You know what I just realised," Betty began, her tone, purposefully, wistful, "Out of the four of us, only you and Archie haven't kissed."

She tilted her head to gauge his reaction. After the kiss between her bestie and boyfriend, Betty couldn't help but feel flustered but also slightly turned on. Don't get me wrong, she definitely didn't enjoy watching it but there was something she felt, during it. A sort of possessive feeling over Jughead.

"Fascinating," Jughead replied, nonchalantly, deeply engrossed in his novel. 'Beloved' by Toni Morrison lay in his hands. It was a book, recommended to him by his beloved, that he would never tire off. The utter clarity and sincerity that lay in the words was astounding to him; so astounding that he was ready to dismiss the very person who recommended it to him. After finally registering what the blonde admitted to, Jughead looked up, chocked by shock.

"Wait, What? You and Veronica?" Jughead swallowed as if he was stomaching the idea. He felt himself blush, slightly, at the thought of Betty kissing another girl. It turned him on, no doubt. He was a teenage boy, after all, but it also made him smile. There was a lot about Betty he didn't know. The blonde gave him a sly smile as she slid the door shut. 

Once inside, Betty zipped open her pink duffel back to reveal two ornate pieces of black lingerie. She stroked the lacy material with awe. It was truly stunning to her. The top was a basque style corset and the bottom was a black mesh garter that left little to the imagination. Slowly, the fair-haired princess peeled off the bathrobe and replaced it with her elegant two piece. She looked at herself, up and down, in the mirror in astonishment. The darkness seeped from her every pore. Tonight she would unveil this side of her to Jughead. Glancing down, Betty spotted her brunette cropped wig but it didn't right to wear it, for some reason. So instead she let the navy towel covering her head fall to the ground, uncovering her wavy blonde locks. They fell to her shoulders in tight ringlets, maintaining some of Betty's innocence. Next, she applied creamy lipstick to her cushiony lips. The shade Seduce Scarlet made her look bad; the sort of bad she'd always felt. The sort she was finally learning to embrace.

"Did it make you feel better? Kissing Veronica..." Betty's dulcet voice floated into the room on the other side of the door. 

Jughead took his time to reply, unsure of what to say.

"It felt good...seeing Archie's face..." he said finally.

Betty smirked as she applied the final touches to her face and lips. She was going to mark Jughead everywhere with this deep shade of red.

"Okay.....But did you enjoy kissing her?"

Jughead laughed. He loved this side of Betty; her protective, overbearing side.

"I know entrapment when I hear it, Betty."

At that, Betty slid open the door, immediately capturing Jughead's attention. His eyes grew wide at the sight of her. The sexy material clung to her soft curves and her creamy breasts were spilling ever so slightly out of the cups of her bustier, driving Jughead wild. She looked dark, beautiful and he was head over heels for it.

"Because if you did...I may have to punish you," Betty purred as she leant, lightly against the frame of the door. Under the lustful gaze of Jughead, she could feel her heart rate quicken but her confident demeanour didn't shift. He sat up, now far away from his book, and tilted his head.

"How?"

Betty smiled and sashayed towards the lascivious raven-haired boy. 

"I bought this," she started, "In case you needed a distraction from your sleuthing..."

She placed her arms on his shoulders, letting him take it in. Jughead gently caressed the material of her lingerie and swallowed. This girl, his girl was the most beauteous thing he'd ever seen.

"Consider me distracted," his voice hitched, the craving pulsing through his veins. Betty smiled. The good girl in her was over the moon at the appreciation Jughead was giving her. Suddenly, she pushed him and pressed a fervent ferocious kiss on his lips. A great battle broke out between their tongues, fighting for dominance but Betty was always going to be the winner. She pulled away, leaving Jughead's lips pursed, begging for more. Betty sat up on his abdomen and looked up to see a bottle of Campari in a small bucket of ice. She smiled.

"We need a safe word."

Jughead's eyes widened again and he felt himself flush. He couldn't wait to let this petite blonde dominate him. No words escaped his mouth. Instead, he nodded, keenly.

"Campari," her voice increased in pitch and decreased in tempo as she explained. "The safe word will be Campari and if you can't speak just move your head in a circle like this."

Jughead paid close attention as she demonstrated. "Sure Betts."

Abruptly and quickly Betty brought her hand across his face in a tight slap that pricked Jughead's cheek. The tingling pain rushed through him like sparks. It turned him on so much and he couldn't explain why. Betty pouted and cupped the side of his face she'd just struck, stroking it.

"Aw Juggie...You're too excited...but you should've thought about the repercussions of making out with my best friend before..."

She gave him a sarcastic smile then brought her, usually soft, palm against his face for another sharp slap. Jughead felt the bubbling in his stomach increase at the second contact.

"I think that's enough for now," she mewled.

Betty lifted herself off him and strutted towards the bottle and ice next to the door. Jughead watched her hips sway at every step and he grew harder, every passing second. She lifted up the metal bucket and placed it on the side table.

"Lie there." The aggressive blonde pointed at the centre of the majestic bed. Jughead did as he was told, wary to take any more risks. She removed the bottle from the bucket, placed it aside and sat next to Jughead. Slowly, she eased the robe off his body. Underneath, Jughead was in his tight boxers that were displaying the excitement of his manhood extremely clearly. This triggered a light giggle from Betty as she stroked it. 

"You want me so bad. Don't you Juggie?"

Betty removed the tie from the robe and nodded at Jughead; he responded instantly and put his arms up. Betty proceeded to tie his arms to the bedpost, slightly above his head. The pain sparked a small wince from Jughead as Betty pulled the knot tighter. She threw the robe aside, picked up a lone ice cube and straddled Jughead, her backside grazing his member making Jughead moan slightly. 

"Shhhh." Betty pressed a finger to his lips and ran the ice cube across his cheek, leaving a glistening patch of wetness on his cheek. 

"That feels good right?" 

Jughead nodded and clenched his eyes shut, the ice burning his cheek. The pleasure was insurmountable even though the blonde had barely touched him. Who'd have known that the girl next door would be so kinky? Betty worked her way down his chest, painfully slowly, discovering every part of his body. His toned chest was now shimmering with the reflection of the stinging ice cube's water. Betty licked her lips at the sight; she'd never seen something more glorious. Tenderly, she tilted Jughead's head upwards to meet her crystal green eyes. Placing the ice cube on the side she began untieing her bustier under Jughead's dark gaze. He could feel his heartbeat at the sight of her. Never, would he tire of seeing her rounded ivory breasts and her, now, hard pink nubs. Jughead didn't think it was possible for him to get any harder but he was so so wrong... Betty picked up the ice cube and slid it across her bare chest; immediately liquid dripped down her body, the heat radiating from her body melting it. Jughead bit his lip this was too much for him; he closed his eyes. breathing heavily.

"Juggie...Baby...Look at me..." Betty lifted his chin up and pressed a passionate kiss to his lips, dropping the ice.

"Time for a treat," she purred and picked up the bottle of Campari. She unscrewed the top and took a swift swig, then sensually licked her lips. Jughead opened his mouth, asking for some of the harsh, sweet liquid. Betty laughed but complied to his request, pouring the liqueur down his throat. Then, she poured some on his body. The red liquid filled the dips and indents on her lover's chest, around his muscles. Betty licked her lips and her doe eyes looking up at him, she licked up every drop off his torso. Jughead flinched at every contact her tongue made with his skin. Once, there was no sign of the alcohol Betty gazed at the docile boy underneath her.

"You've been a good Juggie, What would you like to do?"

Betty moved her ass against his manhood slowly, making Jughead groan.

"I.." Jughead choked on his words.

"Yes..." She continued faster, teasing him.

"I want to taste you," Jughead growled to Betty's surprise. He'd always put her pleasure above his own. She meant the world to him and he wanted to make sure she got there first. Betty began positioning herself over Jughead's mouth but before she could, he fingered the mesh material of her garter.

"I need these off."

"Being quite demanding are we?"

"Please...baby," Jughead gave his girl the best puppy dog face he could muster and looked up into her emerald eyes. 

Betty sat back, swiftly removed the little material that was covering her delicacy and returned to her place over Jughead's face. She could feel his shallow breaths against her soaking sex and already she was feeling dizzy. Legs now bracketing his head, Jughead gave her sensitive area one long lick, pausing at her bundle of nerves. He gave the bud a light flick, triggering a whimper from Betty. He wrote his name on her clit.

J-U

Betty's groan filled the room. She felt electricity everywhere. Everywhere.

G-H

Her hips bucked at the realisation that he was marking her.

E-A-D

The last letter drove Betty to insanity, her moans echoing, seemingly, throughout the house. She needed him inside her. Immediately.

"Juggie," Her letters dragged with lust, "I need you." She pulled away from his caressing tongue.

"Ok..." Jughead licked her honey off his lips.

Hastily Betty untied the tie, freeing Jughead's hands and the pulled off his boxers, freeing his manhood. The angry member was leaking pre-cum, ready for Betty's tightness. She looked up at Jughead who nodded for consent. Gently, she placed herself over him, his sex filling hers, making them both groan in pleasure. Betty rocked her hips, keen for release. Throaty breaths escaped Jughead's mouth, feeling her walls contract around his member. He felt like he was floating; her body playing his like an instrument with a determined pace. Her nails dug into his the sides of his torso, triggering the same sparks of pain and pleasure. Jughead reached out his hand and began rubbing fast circles over her clit. Betty let out the largest moan he'd heard her emit since they'd started hooking up. They saw stars at the same time, hitting a higher high than they ever had before.

Betty dropped down next to Jughead, the sweat glistening on her skin. The couple embraced. 

"I hope that wasn't too much." Betty's voice vibrated against Jughead's chest. It was delicate, fluttering, completely different to earlier. 

"No, it was perfect." Jughead stroked her soft blonde hair in complete alleviation.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

//Yay I hope you liked it. I wrote it at 3 am so it's probz shitty lol.//


	2. Is she?

//This part is placed in the time period in which Betty is staying at Jughead's. Sexy times ensue. Also, Betty isn't in FP's bedroom, she is in Jughead's on a floor bed. This is extremely sexual and very dirty so read at your own risk.//

DO NOT REPORT please. xx

Betty lay covered by blankets on the surprisingly comfortable floor bed but she couldn't sleep. Her core had been tingling all day; it was beginning to get frustrating especially since now she wasn't at home so sorting herself out wasn't an option. Well, she could... but it would be a slight bit risky not to mention awkward if she got caught. It had been so long since Jughead and her had done anything; they were both so busy with their own things; Betty and her family and Jughead and the serpents. Their sexual relations mostly just consisted of intense makeouts and subtle touches here and there. The last time they'd done anything was at Veronica's lodge. The tingling just increased at the thought and Betty sighed in growing annoyance. She glanced up at Jughead who was peacefully sleeping. Thank God.

Slowly, she slipped her fingers under the waistband of her itty bitty shorts and purred as her fingers grazed over her wetness. The blonde moved her fingers over her clit and clenched her soft round breasts, triggering her legs to spread and a soft moan to leave her pink lips. As her digits increased in pace, her wetness grew, leaking over her clothes. Furiously she pushed a finger into her centre and bit her lip in an attempt to avoid a loud moan escaping her mouth. Jughead was rushing through her mind; his touch, him. Moving more fingers into her entrance, fast, Betty squirmed over the sheets. Her hips buckled, lifting for increased pressure. She felt her walls tense as she reached her climax. Stars crossed her eyes and unknowingly she whispered Jughead's name.

Jughead's eyes fluttered open and he glanced at the clock 12.00am. He sighed, gently, not wanting to wake his girlfriend up but when he glanced over at her, he realised she was already wide awake. Jones' eyes froze in shock. Was she... Her eyes were squeezed shut, her top lifted up to display her breasts which she was stroking and the sheets had fallen off to unveil her hand below her waistband. Jughead felt his member swell in his jeans, all his blood running south. She looked so beautiful; the light dew on her face and her blonde hair strewn around her.

"Jughead."

 

The raven-haired boy clenched at the sound of his name escaping her lips, as she climaxed. He moved his hand over his growing bulge and let out a strangled groan.

Betty's eyes shot up in response to the noise. FUCK. The blonde's face became burning hot. He'd seen everything. Betty hastily pulled the sheets over her body.

"You know you look hot as fuck doing that..."

"Perv." Betty picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

Jughead let out a throaty laugh.

"Come here..."

Betty's eyebrows rose but she still carefully got up and tip-toed towards Jughead's bed. As soon as, she clambered in next to him, Jughead pulled her into him so they were spooning each other.

"Now," Jughead's lips grazed Betty's ear, "Why were you touching yourself if I was right here." He slipped a hand into her briefs, making her whine and become wet once again.

"I didn't want to wake you."

 

"Well, that plan failed..."

He continued moving his fingers over her sex.

"Wait..." Betty could feel his hardness pressing into her ass.

"Yes..." Jughead removed his hand from her entrance and put his digits in his mouth, tasting her honey.

Betty sat up, lifted her top off and peeled her remaining clothes off too until she was naked in front of Jughead who was in complete awe of her beauty. He sat up too and removed his top. The blonde removed the rest of his clothing, slowly, teasing him. His manhood sprang up, precum leaking out the top. Betty lined him up with her and slid onto him. They both let out restrained moans. Furiously, they moved with each other, Betty's nails digging into his sides. Jughead's breathing pace increased as he felt himself get closer to finishing and Betty's hip movements quickened. They both let out silent moans, their eyes rolling back in their heads as the immense ecstasy hit them.

Betty rolled off next to Jughead.

"I hope we weren't too loud," she glanced at the door.

"We were fine and that was perfect." Jughead placed a loving kiss on Betty's forehead.


	3. Camping

"Juggie! This tent is awful!" Betty groaned in annoyance at the tent Jughead had set up whilst she was swimming in the lake with Veronica.

"I tried my best..." He apologetically responded to the soaking, towel-covered blonde.

"I could've helped you...There's no way we are going to fit in this." She poked the flimsy tent and shook her head. 

"We can try." 

"I don't really think we have a choice." Betty stared up at the sky; it was getting dark. They didn't have the time to start all over again. 

*After marshmallows and a campfire*

Betty clambered into the cramped tent, Jughead close behind her. She turned on her phone torch, accidentally shining it in Jughead's face.

"Ouch Betty, Jeez, put that thing away." He put his hands up, to block the light.

"Wait... Why is there only one sleeping bag?" Jughead looked away, nervously, "Juggie...JUGGIE!...Did you forget to bring your sleeping bag?" Furiously, Betty swung her arms in Jughead's face.

"Ummm." Jughead ruffled his dark hair. 

"Argh!! We'll have to share." 

"Is that a problem?" Jughead tested the blonde's patience and gave her a charming wink. She began laughing uncontrollably, throwing her head back and letting out loud snorts alongside cute giggles. Jughead joined in with his own husky laughter surrounding her's. The couple were rolling around (carefully...the tent isn't that strong), their howls filling up the tent with uncontainable happiness.

Betty sat up and wiped the tears of joy from the side of her eyes, "You...are hopeless, Jones."

"You love it really." He closed the space between them so that their noses were touching, in the most adorable way. 

Their shallow breaths slowed and Jughead moved his hands to the back of Betty's hair, his fingers tangling in soft golden hair. Desirous breaths were being exchanged between the grazing lips.

"Finally they've shut up." Veronica's sharp voice entered the tent, causing Betty to smile at her best friend's candid nature.

Jughead smirked at her light giggle, "Oh we won't be shutting up any time soon."

Betty let out a somewhat stern tut. "So...are you going to kiss me or not?"

Jughead kissed her gently, carefully, but now it wasn't softness she wanted, so she slipped her arms around his abdomen to pull him against her. He groaned softly, low in his throat, then did the same to her, and they rolled over in the flimsy tent, tangling together, lips still locked. Each indent, shape, curve of their bodies were pushed together like they were melting into each other. Jughead's hands roamed her body as he moved his kisses to her collarbone, causing little-cooing noises to leave Betty's lips. He stopped and looked into her sparkling green eyes.

"I love you..."

"I love you too."

Slowly he lifted up her top, to reveal her round breasts dotted with pink nubs, their ivory colour contrasted with her more tanned surrounding skin. Even in the torchlight of the tent, her beauty was visible. Jughead raised his eyebrows at the purring blonde, for consent; she nodded. He took one nipple to his mouth rolling it with his tongue as well as pinching it and kneading the smooth flesh around it with his palms, making Betty's breath quicken and small moans escape her full lips. 

"Juggie..."

She pushed his head further into her chest, her hands curling over his black locks and moaned out an intense orgasm. Jughead's ego inflated as he looked up to see her green orbs wide with shock.

"How? What?"

He smirked. 

Betty cupped his face and planted a huge kiss on his lips, making him laugh. She pushed him over so that she was bracketing his abdomen with that darling smile of hers spreading across her face to her bright eyes. She pulled off her top and swayed as if there was music playing. Next, she attempted to remove her shorts but instead fell off Jughead, releasing another burst of giggles. 

"Betts, careful. The whole thing could fall down on us."

"Shush," she pressed one finger to his mouth and yanked off his boxers, which was surprisingly difficult to do in such a confined space. Soon his shirt had disappeared too; they just had each other to keep themselves warm. 

"You sure you want to do this?"

"I've never wanted anything more," Jughead pushed away the loose strand of hair that had appeared, covering Betty's face.

She wiggled over his member, his eyes closed and rolled back as he felt her wet heat slide over him. The feeling was magical for both of them. Betty rolled her hips slowly and steadily, at first, whilst Jughead ran his fingers over her clit, beginning a gentle rhythm. Her tight passage slipped over him, again and again, swirling his thoughts. His grip on her waist tightened, pushing and pulling her over his member.

"I'm..."

"Yes! Juggie do it."

She wanted the sweet release, the feeling of his liquid filling her up.

"Oh my..." They said in unison, breaths racing. 

Betty slipped off him onto his side with such enthusiasm that the side of tent collapsed on their damp, glistening bodies. 

"Betty!" Jughead exclaimed but he was more joyful than angry. Betty found him under the tent and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

//This is less smut, more fluff but I really enjoyed writing it so... OOO and Nipple orgasms are a thing. SO I MEAN WHAT'S NOT TO LIKE.//


End file.
